


Hall of Life

by LeVath



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hakkanotogame, Military Uniforms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rukiabankai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVath/pseuds/LeVath
Summary: This is filled with my sfw Artworks 😊🥰 feel free to check it...1: happy new year 2021! Ft.byakuya kuchiki in military outfit2: Happy birthday Rukia 2021!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

This is byakuya from bleach x cafe honpo collaboration 😃🥰.

find it here http://collabocafe-honpo.co.jp/bleach-✕-コラボカフェ本舗/


	2. Happy birthday rukia! 14 jan 2021

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in here!  
> www.linktree.com/levath6
> 
> Lockscreen wallpaper in my insta!


End file.
